Por Siempre
by BConejo
Summary: No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él seguiría siendo el protector de su joven amo, mas halla de las tragedias y del tiempo, siempre estaría a su lado. ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN YAOI DEL MANGA/ANIME PANDORA HEART OZ X GIL CONTIENE SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE ES UN FANFIC YAOI, BASADO EN EL MANGA DE PANDORA HEARTS DESDE EL CAPITULO 26, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SE LE AMARITAN A QUIEN CORRESPONDEN**

 **Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 26 del manga**

Elliot se desplazó con su espada firmemente dispuesto a acabar con el de capa roja. Oz no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?, intento detener a Elliot, pero en ese momento aquella chica se puso encima de él, preguntándole sobre la tragedia de Sablier y empezó a contarle una historia, diciéndole que ellos, los tres encapuchados, habían matado a toda esa gente, que los Baskerville eran los culpables de aquella matanza, pero esa tragedia había pasado hace más de 100 años, era imposible ¿no? Oz la observaba a los ojos, repletos de locura, tenía miedo, no podía moverse, le chica le hizo una extraña preposición "quiero hablar de algo con el hombre que está dentro de ti"., sabia a quien se refería, Jack Vessalius, el héroe-lo lamento, desde que uso mi cuerpo no he sabido nada de el- intento ser gracioso, como siempre, para no tener que cumplir los deseos de ella, sintió una patada en su hombro, la chica quería que Jack saliera, y lo haría costara lo que costara.

Leo llego por detrás y apunto a la muchacha con su arma, Elliot aprovecho la distracción de su oponente para tomar a Oz para que los tres salieran de ahí, el de lentes abrió un pasaje secreto y se adentraron en el asegurándose de que no pudieran seguirlos. Caminaron un rato entre el pasadizo, Leo le quito las esposas, Oz no entendía por que hacían esto por él, un chico que apenas conocían –te dije que no te involucraras ¿porque hiciste eso, idiota?-murmuro, el castaño se enfureció con él, no entendía como aquel enano podía ser tan desconsiderado con los demás, como si no pensara en el dolor de las personas que dejaría atrás si muriera, dejándose a la merced de aquellas personas sin pelear, era un idiota suicida, y todavía les reclamaba por haberle salvado, se acercó al otro con intenciones de iniciar otra pelea y le asentó un golpe en el pecho externando sus opiniones al rubio.

Oz se enfadó todavía más con aquel chico, ¿Cómo podía decir eso de él?, "tu no me conoces, no sabes quién soy", el ya sabía todo eso, el sabía que solo era un niño tonto y extraño, recordó a su padre y su rechazo, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño a las personas, ser una carga, nadie tenía que sufrir por tan poca cosa como lo era él, si se alejaba de los demás, ellos no sufrirían por él y él no saldría herido cuando todos lo dejaran solo, porque nada es para siempre en esta vida. No se dio que estaba hablando en voz alta, comenzó a llorar, recordando a Alice, ella era tan fuerte en comparación suya; recordó a su tío Oscar, el cariño tan profundo que él sentía hacia su persona; a su hermana, sus lágrimas de felicidad al decirle cuanto le extrañaba; y un último rostro, una última imagen asalto su mente tomándolo desprevenido, dejando atrás su llanto y concentrándose en aquella sonrisa que le dedico el de ojos dorados, en esa ocasión "Que bueno que estas a salvo", no entendí, ¿Cómo es que el recibía tanto cariño?, Gil siempre había sido la persona que más había cuidado de él, siempre estaría a su lado junto con todas las personas que más amaba.

-Ya veo… supongo que eso aclara un poco las cosas-dijo Elliot, quien se estiro perezosamente y siguió caminando al lado de su sirviente como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos segundos. Oz sintió que algo en su pecho se liberaba después de decir lo anterior, jamás le había dicho eso a alguien, ni siquiera a Gil, que era su mejor amigo. Escucho un ruido detrás suyo, de alguna manera los encapuchados los habían encontrado- si los Baskerville les dijeran que la única manera de que ustedes vivieran seria dejando que me capturaran ¿Qué harían?- pregunto al dúo, estos empezaron a reír y Elliot dijo algo que le indico a Oz que ya no volvería a estar solo "jamás te dejaría morir".

El par saco sus armas, una cadena al mando de la chica se les apareció, el rubio sabía que ganar iba a ser difícil, casi imposible, sabía que estaba vez, tenía que mantenerse firme, así que tomo una espada sumando a la otra y la pistola de Elliot y Leo para una batalla: escapar seria lo más fácil, pero no lo suficiente, para vencer Oz tendría que hacer algo, empezó a llamar a Jack en su mente, pero este no respondía, la cadena era muy fuerte para él, que no tenía entrenamiento con la espada, liberar el poder de B-Rabbit era una opción, pero no sabía cómo, pero no podía permitir que los demás murieran por su culpa, por fin entendió que el dejarse morir solo causaría sufrimiento a las personas que lo amaban y él amaba por igual, tendría que protegerse a sí mismo, justo en esa revelación, Jack aprecio, lo sostuvo en hombros indicándole que le ayudaría, porque Oz tenía el derecho de proteger a sus amigos "no tengas miedo"


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA ADAPTACION YAOI DEL CAPITULO 27 DEL MANGA PANDORA HEARTS**

Oz había desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraba el héroe de la tragedia de Sablier. Los recuerdos comenzaron a azotar la mente de la encapuchada, escuchando nuevamente esa melodía- Jack Vessalius, tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo Lotti-

La primera vez que se vieron Charlotte caminaba por los jardines cuando escucho un ruido detrás suyo, amenazo con una daga al cuello de quien estaba tras ella, el desconocido solo sonrió-no tienes de que preocuparte, aunque parezca sospechoso, no soy nadie en especial-

-una persona normal diría que no es nadie sospechoso-, el encapuchado solo volvió a reír a pesar de aún tener la daga en el cuello-¿acaso eso me haría ver menos sospechoso?- Glen apareció de detrás de un árbol y con su gruesa voz se dirigió al desconocido -Jack, deja de molestar a Charlotte-el otro se quitó la capucha mostrando su rubios cabellos a la dama y se presentó-un gusto conocerte Lotti, soy solo un insignificante creador de cajas musicales-.

El tiempo paso y Charlotte aprendió más sobre el conde, era un Vessalius, el más pobre de los cuatro ducados, era alguien despreocupado, que hacia lo que se le diera la gana acosta de los demás, no entendía como alguien así podía estar entrando y saliendo tan fácilmente del castillo, nadie podía andar de esa manera-Glen me dijo que podía usar el pasaje secreto- eso solo confundió más a la joven, alguien como su amo, tan inteligente, misterioso, galán, poderoso, oscuro, frio, una persona con la que no se podía hablar tan fácilmente, podía tener alguna relación con alguien tan molesto. Pero ese día, los vio en el jardín, debajo de un árbol, aquella persona tan llena de oscuridad, beso con delicadeza al rubio que se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo, como jamás lo había hecho. No podía negar que su corazón se desquebrajo en mil pedazos al ver tal escena, la persona que respetaba, que amaba, estaba con alguien más, todo lo que ella quiso alguna vez del pelinegro nunca seria suyo, aquellas miradas serian para la persona que más odiaba, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto, Glen era feliz, no con ella ciertamente, pero había sonreído, nunca lo había visto hacer algo así, por lo que lo mejor era entonces dejarlos juntos, por la felicidad de su amo.

-¿Qué relación tienen Glen-sama y usted?- pregunto la dama a Jack una vez cuando ya no podía más con sus dudas-¿no lo entiendes Lotti?- respondió el rubio-No me importa su estatus o lo que haga, Glen es una persona que me alienta a salir a delante, y yo a él, en otras palabras...-el rubio sonrió, como recordando algo- le amo tanto como él me ama a mí-

Más tarde Glen y Jack le enseñarían el pequeño reloj, era también una caja musical, ese era trabajo de Vessalius sin duda, pero la melodía que tocaba, tan melancólica pero como si tuviera algún tipo de luz, la había compuesto el pelinegro, el fruto de su trabajo juntos-¿Cómo se llama la canción?-

"Lacie"

Charlotte estaba celosa, porque ella nunca podría entrar al mundo donde ese par vivía, sin embargo, al volver a ver la sonrisa de la persona que amaba era suficiente, por un instante, deseo con todo su espíritu: que esos días jamás terminaran.

Un día Glen convoco a sus tres sirvientes y dio una orden, la cual tenía que ser cumplida a toda costa "maten a todos los de esta ciudad", de esta manera las capas de los Baskerville dejaron de ser rojas y se volvieron negras de tanta sangre que salpicaban sobre ellas, y el pelinegro nunca más volvió a sonreír.

Cien años pasaron, y ahora se encontraban nuevamente frente a frente, la dama solo tenía una duda-¿Dónde está Glen-sama?- sin embargo el rubio no contesto

-No te confundas, no vine para hablar contigo, si no para sacarlos de aquí-eso hiso explotar a Charlotte

-¡¿Por qué actúas tan arrogante?!- ella le había dejado hacer lo que quisiera ya que se suponía que el mantendría feliz a su amado amo-¡Creí que lo amabas!- no entendía el motivo de aquella indiferencia, pensó que Jack era lo mejor par Glen, que jamás le haría daño-¡Seguro que todo fue planeado!¡Debes estar feliz por el estatus que gano tu familia gracias a su muerte!- el rubio sería un héroe, mientras que el nombre del pelinegro ya se había olvidado en el tiempo.

-¿piensas que yo haría eso?- el oji verde miro amenazadoramente a la chica-¡¿Estás diciendo que mate al hombre que amaba solo para ganar fama y fortuna?!-ya no podía más con eso, llevaba 100 años atormentándose de sus actos-Jamás podrán contra B-Rabbit, así que váyanse-

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, aquella cadena seguía siendo de temer, así que con amargura en su corazón, Lotti dirigió una mirada de odio a la persona que tenía enfrente -No importa cuántas veces mates a Glen-sama, nosotros lo encontraremos- . Jack sintió que una espada invisible, creada de sus culpas y sentimientos, atravesaba su pecho, los encapuchados lo dejaron y salió del cuerpo del pequeño que se parecía tanto a él. Oz pensó que todo había terminado.

"Los humanos somos criaturas débiles, incluso yo, incluso Glen"

Unos recuerdos ajenos asaltaron la mente de Oz, el oji verde y Glen agarrados de las manos, la voz desesperada del rubio pidiendo una explicación, el rostro del pelinegro sonriendo, el rostro del pelinegro cubierto de sangre, los recuerdos de Jack estaban difusos y Oz los veía como si fueran suyos, el rubio tomando una espada, un beso, y un pensamiento:

"No quiero hacerlo, te amo, no quiero matarte"

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Leo preguntándole sobre cómo se sentía, Elliot llego indicando que había encontrado una salida, lo tres volvieron a entrar al pasadizo.

Oz caminaba pensando en todos los recuerdos de Jack, pudo sentir todo lo que el corazón de su antecesor tuvo que pasar, su inmenso amor por Glen, su profundo dolor por hacer lo que debía, y su odio desgarrador a sí mismo, no entendía, si él hubiera estado en su situación, habría escapado, no hubiera podido lograrlo, pero tampoco habría podido salvar a alguien. Su antecesor se había atrevido a hacer las cosas a pesar de saber que saldría lastimado, él no lo hacía, él era débil, ni siquiera era capaz de entenderse a sí mismo. Cayó al suelo con pesadez-Soy patético, siempre he estado sin moverme de mi comodidad-

Elliot lo escucho y comenzó a gritarle otra vez-¡!Si ya te diste cuenta, significa que al menos ya diste un paso!-el castaño odiaba esa actitud tan pesimista de su compañero- ¡TU PODRAS DECIDIR HACIA DONDE IR AHORA!-el más alto dejo de hablar y se dirigió junto a Leo a la salida, era una persona realmente amable. El rubio comprendió, que a pesar de sus debilidades, debía seguir adelante, a pesar de sus confusos pensamientos, llegaría a la luz.

Una vez fuera de los túneles Oz le dio las gracias a su compañero, este simplemente siguió caminando, pero en eso recordó el por qué había salido con el par en primer lugar-Quiero saber sobre la persona que compuso la melodía que estabas tocando-el rubio sabía que esa música era Lacie, pero Elliot solo lo miro sin entender la pregunta

-yo compuse esa melodía-

 **LES MENTIRIA SI DIJERA QUE NO QUERIA ESCRIBIR SOBRE GLEN Y JACK**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN EL CAPITULO 28 Y, EN PARTE, DEL 15 DEL MANGA DE PANDORA HEARTS**

Oz mordía la almohada con fuerza, estaba enojado con Gil, su amigo que siempre había jurado estar a su lado, le había vuelto a ocultar cosas, lo primero fue cuando salió de abyss y no le dijo quién era, luego que al parecer era un duque, y ahora que Elliot era su hermano menor, ¡¿Qué más le ocultaba?! Mientras Gil se derrumbaba en su silla porque su hermano lo odiaba al igual que su amo.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que una castaña entraba sumamente enojada con un peli morado y otra castaña la seguían. Sharon golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Oz mientras le reclamaba por haber besado a su hermana menor. Gil logro detenerla y el rubio pudo explicar que eso había sido solo para confirmar el contrato que lo unía a la cadena, Sharon volvió la tranquilidad mientras el pelinegro observaba a su amigo fijamente, Gil sentía que algo en su pecho se cuarteaba, él sabía que Oz era un casanova con las chicas, pero nunca espero que la coneja hubiera podido besar sus labios antes que él.

Antes de que algo más pasara, el tío Oscar arribo en la habitación festejando al trio por su hazaña en la academia donde estudiaba Ada, para festejar les ofreció unas bebidas, todos tomaron, creyendo que era jugo o algo ligero, pero resulto ser alcohol, terminando todos borrachos, los únicos que parecían estar algo cuerdos eran el rubio y Xerses, quienes se encontraban en el balcón-creo que es bueno que soportes el alcohol- dijo Oz mirando al payaso.

-yo no opino lo mismo, no importa cuanto lo intente no me puedo emborrachar- el peli morado dejo de fingir para mirar al cielo con el rostro lleno de tristeza-quizás sea... porque todavía no puedo morir- con esa última expresión, el más pequeño sintió pena por su amigo, y se lamentó de haberlo mencionado. Justo cuando iba a pedir disculpas apareció Gil gritando que Break se alejara de su amo, el sombrerero solo se empezó a reír como el lunático que era y decidió dejar al par de amigos solos

Oz sonreía al ver la actitud de su amigo, se notaba que este no podía soportar bien el alcohol, no se le entendía nada de lo que decía, hasta que un murmullo salió conciso del pelinegro-tengo que decirte algo…-Gil se agacho y se dejó abrazar por el rubio como cuando era un niño-por favor…cuida mejor de ti mismo-el rubio se quedó sin palabras ante esa confesión- porque si no… me pondré triste- Gil lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, Elliot tenía razón, arriesgándose como lo hacía, solo dañaría más a las personas que intentaba proteger

-¿Por qué te sentirías triste por mí?- a pesar de todo no lograba que le entrara a la cabeza que alguien se preocupara por alguien como él, alguien que desde nacido había recibido el desprecio de su padre

El pelinegro, hipiando por las copas de más, se acercó al oído del ojiverde, como cuando eran niños y debía contar un secreto-Por qué le amo…hip….-

El más pequeño quedo aún más impactado ante tal confesión, su antiguo sirviente, todavía agachado y siendo abrazado por Oz, se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro. El pelinegro lo miraba desde abajo, pronuncio como cuando era un niño- Joven amo…- y lo beso.

Fue solo un rose nada más, Vessalius todavía no lograba asimilar las palabras de su amigo cuando esto paso, sintió los labios del otro, pero no supo que era lo que pasaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gil cayó dormido a sus pies por culpa de la bebida. El rubio lo miro, su antiguo sirviente ya era un adulto, pero En aquella posición tan tranquila y esa cara llena de paz, parecía el mismo niño que dejo por diez años, con aquellos ojos amatistas tan expresivo y esa mata de pelo negro incontrolable, hasta parecía indefenso, como si siguiera necesitando que el rubio lo protegiera. Oz creyó que no importara que cosas le ocultara el menor, siempre seria por su bien, nunca lo dejaría solo, pero tenía miedo, alguien como el que fue rechazado desde la cuna no podría ser feliz, además estaba Alice, no sabía que sentía por aquella chica que todo el tiempo quería proteger tanto como a Gil; por lo que se dijo a si mismo que el beso solo había sido producto de la borrachera, trato de acomodar al amatista lo mejor posible en un sillón de la sala y se fue a dormir como cada noche.

Al despertar, su primera acción fue sido buscar a su amigo, encontrándolo exactamente donde él lo había dejado. El rubio sonrió con malicia y una broma cruzo por su mente, se acercó lentamente al cuerpo dormido del pelinegro, estuvo cerca de su oído y con una fuerte y clara voz, gritó-¡Un gato!- El cuerpo del más alto sufrió un espasmo del miedo y del terror al imaginar un gato cerca de él, por lo que cayó ruidosamente al piso mientras su amigo estallaba en carcajadas.

Gil se levantó sobándose la cabeza mientras le gritaba al rubio que se callara, esto solo hiso reír mas al otro. Cuando su risa paró, le pregunto al pelinegro el por qué se sobaba tanto la cabeza-Es por lo de anoche…-Oz guardo silencio-no recuerdo nada-el mayor se sintió aliviado por haber evitado una conversación que escapaba de sus límites.

Después de eso se pusieron a buscar a la cadena para continuar con su misión, pero está no aprecia. Al encontrarse con Sharon le preguntaron por la coneja, a lo que ella contesto, tomando pacíficamente su té, que la castaña estaba con Break en otro mundo no perteneciente a ese mundo ni a el abismo. Oz y Gil la miraron fijamente pidiendo una explicación- Break ha estado muchísimo tiempo tras el gato de Cheshire, que a su vez esta tras Alice, ambos son cadenas especiales, Xerses cree que ellos no necesitan hacer tratos por que no necesitan comer humanos, así que utilizo a mi hermanita como carnada, por esa razón… Alice y Break están en los territorios de Cheshire-

El rubio y el pelinegro se impresionaron por la historia, más bien, por la actitud de Break, Gilbert no podía creer que ese sujeto usara a todas las personas a su alrededor en su beneficio, mientras Oz no entendía el motivo, conocía ben al payaso, sabía que él no era de las personas que se adentran en el territorio del enemigo sin un plan, lo más seguro es que la coneja y el peli morado no tuvieran como escapar, por lo que si esos dos no podían venir a ellos, ellos irían por esos dos.

Sharon abrió un portal con el poder de su cadena que se escondía en la sombra de Break. Oz dio un paso decidido hacia el frente, pero Gil lo detuvo, este no era capaz de comprender por qué su amo se preocupaba tanto por esa mujer tan poco agraciada y tan torpe, él ya no quería que el rubio se siguiera arriesgando por los demás, quería que estuviera a salvo, a su lado. El rubio, sin hacer caso a su amigo, siguió dándole las gracias a la dama, tenía que salvar a su cadena, era su deber como contratista, además, parecía que Break los estaba incitando a hacerlo, pero antes de adentrarse al negro pasaje, se voltio preguntándole al pelinegro sobre que iba a hacer- te seguiré aunque no quieras que vaya contigo- el rubio solo sonrió "sabía que dirías eso" y siguió su camino con el amatista a su espalda, saltando dentro del agujero, dejando su mundo nuevamente atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO BASADO EN LOS CAPITULO DEL 15 AL 18 DEL MANGA DE PANDORA HEARTS**

En una habitación oscura, los juguetes bailaban entra si y hablaban con risas, un gato negro dormitaba, hasta que escucho unos pasos venir, alguien importante se acercaba, las personas más importantes para él, venían de visita.

Mientras, en otro lugar, un peli morado se miraba a si mismo al espejo, pero no era el realmente, era el él de hace tantos años, un él que apenas comenzaba a entender las cosas, su reflejo inclusive tenia todavía el parche del ojo que perdió, Break quiso golpearlo, pero el reflejo lo jalo a su interior.

Oz y Gil llegaron a ese mundo distorsionado donde las ranas cuelgan de cabeza, las puertas no llevan a ninguna parte, los espejos son ventanas y los muñecos cantan como en ningún lugar en la tierra. Se escuchó un tintineo, el enemigo estaba cerca, el pelinegro protegió al más pequeño con su cuerpo, sacando rápidamente su arma disparando a la mancha negra que se movió ante ellos. El rubio miro con curiosidad a su oponente, era igual de burlesco y extraño como el resto de ese mundo, realmente parecía un gato, pero su mirada, era como la de Break.

Cheshire no sabía quién era uno de los dos curiosos muchachos, ni como habían logrado entrar a su morada, lo más seguro es que vinieran a llevarse a las personas que quería y que tanto le había costado atrapar, no importara lo que pasara, no se permitiría volver a estar en la soledad, tendría que matar a los intrusos.

El rubio quería tener un motivo, un porque, alguna razón la persecución hacia Alice y Break-Ella es una enemiga de la voluntad del abismo- Cheshire enseño sus garras y se abalanzo en contra de los dos extraños.

Oz le pregunto que debían hacer al pelinegro, pero este no respondió, Vessalius se voltio para encontrarse con la visión de su amigo petrificado, no podía creerlo, tan grande ahora y le seguía temiendo a los gatos, el rubio pensó, que sin duda Gil seguía siendo el niño que conoció hace ya tantos años, pero no era momento de sentimentalismos. El más pequeño tomo al pelinegro y lo jalo hacia abajo provocando que el cuerpo del gato pasara a centímetros de su rostro, el más alto reacciono y disparo contra la cadena dando en el blanco, pero el espacio por el que entro la bala se cerró en una nube de vapor, muchas balas le siguieron, todas desparecieron.

La cadena de Sharon apareció en ese instante, un cabellos negro creado a partir de sombras, solo una cadena podía acabar con otra, la voz de la dama retumbo en el cuarto a través del equino, preguntándole a Cheshire sobre la tragedia de Sablier, los chicos aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar, mientras corrían, Gil observo a Oz, este no quería acabar con su vida por el payaso ni por la coneja, pero ellos, por alguna razón que no comprendía, eran importantes para su antiguo amo, eso le hizo sentir desplazado, pensó que tal vez el rubio quería más a la chica que a él, eso le destrozo el corazón.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino una Alice se presentó ante ellos, pero esta estaba conformada por los recuerdos de Cheshire, la ilusión los ataco transformándose en el gato, el del sombrero se interpuso entre el enemigo y su amigo, perdiendo su arma en el proceso, ahora estaban desprotegidos, Cheshire ataco con sus garras, el pelinegro no se movió, había jurado estar siempre al lado del rubio, si fuera necesario moriría por él; las garras se incrustaron en su pecho, desgarrando su piel como hace diez años. Oz lo miro fijamente, su amigo cayo hacia al vacío por el barandal de la escalera detrás suyo.

"eres un mentiroso"

Cheshire se dirigía al rubio con una expresión de furia en el rostro, confeso que él sabía la verdad, que Alice no quería recuperar sus recuerdos, que ella misma los había roto y expulsado de su mente, y que justo en ese mundo tan absurdo como su mismo creador, se encontraban las memorias más dolorosas de la chica. Un recuerdo ajeno asalto la mente de Oz nuevamente, Alice estaba en una torre y Jack la observaba desde las raíces del árbol donde había caído.

El golpe en la actualidad lo sorprendió, el gato había aprovechado la distracción para atacar, el rubio comenzó a reír, ante sus ojos Cheshire sí que parecía un gato, a pesar de sus rasgos humanos, su actitud de primero jugar y después matar era de un felino. El ojirojo miro con interrogación al menor-siempre he sido un gato-

-en ese caso…- Oz vio una oportunidad-déjame hablar con tu amo-

En minino se le quedo viendo aún más extrañado- eres un humano raro- tenía que ir a salvar a Gil y Alice

Y esta vez fue el turno del rubio de extrañarse-Aunque estés aquí parado- continuo el gato-tú no estás en ningún lugar- el menor se sintió descubierto, sabía que aquello era cierto, se había prometido así mismo no dejarse morir para poder estar con sus amigos, pero en el fondo, aun se sentía inseguro con la situación, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, era un tema que llevaba evitando desde que se encontró con los Barskellvilles, por eso nunca le contesto a Elliot, todavía tenía miedo al rechazo.

Cheshire se aventó al ataque, pero una mano salió de la pared atrayendo a Oz a su lado, revelando el rostro de Jack Vessalius, el gato se detuvo, sabía perfectamente bien quien era esa persona,-No seas tonto gatito-dijo el de ojos esmeralda- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si asesinas a este chico?- el minino bajo su mirada al suelo, no lo había pensado, si se dedicaba a matar a una persona tan importante para su Alice, este le odiaría. Jack vio que ya no había peligro-mejor vete a ocupar de la persona que te vino a visitar-y se sumió con el otro rubio dentro de la pared.

Gil despertó de su letargo, se encontraba en un lugar diferente al que había caído, se tocó el pecho, la herida no era tan profunda, se levantó despacio con lentitud, tenía que regresar con su amo, pero no importara cuanto caminara, el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, un recuerdo de Alice se apareció enfrente suyo, la empezó a seguir, el pelinegro odiaba con todo sus ser a la chica, seguía sin comprender como el rubio podía tenerle algún tipo de afecto, era un persona poco agraciada, mal educada, sin razón de una existencia por la falta de memoria, es más, ni siquiera era una persona, era una cadena, un monstruo, un demonio que consumía el alma de Oz con cada segundo que transcurría. El del sombrero deseaba matarla, pero no podía, la coneja podría ser su clave para descubrir todo lo que había sucedido cien años atrás, ella tenía la verdad que el llevaba buscando, además, su amo se pondría muy triste si ella desapareciera, no podría hacerle eso.

Un destello en el cielo deslumbró al pelinegro, era Oz que bajaba del cielo en manos de Jack, el rubio parecía un ángel ante los ojos de su amigo, este se acercó lo más pronto posible a Gil, cuando estuvo cerca comenzó a zarandearlo preguntándole por su herida, si estaba bien y sobre si realmente estaba vivo, después de todo, en ese mundo de lunáticos, cabía la posibilidad que la persona enfrente de él fuera solo otro recuerdo, el del sombrero solo le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, ante la preocupación de la persona que más quería-estoy bien-

Oz se volvió al rostro de su antepasado, pidiéndole su ayuda para encontrar a Alice, el pelinegro se enfadó, el rubio y él acababan de reencontrarse y lo único que hacia su amigo era preocuparse por esa estúpida coneja, el rubio cerro sus ojos y empezó a llamar a su amiga tal como Jack le había indicado, eso solo desespero más a Gil, aquello no daba resultados, el más bajo estaba preocupado en que el felino lastimara a su amiga, el rubio le tranquilizo haciéndole saber que el minino solo buscaba ser algo más, probablemente, un caballero para la voluntad de abyss- tu eres igual que Cheshire ¿no Oz?-

El menor miro al más alto-no lo soy-contesto con firmeza-entonces, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti Alice?- pregunto nuevamente Jack.

Oz no lo pensó y dijo aquello que salía de su pecho- Pera mí, ella es tan importante como el sol- Gil miro a su amo, acaso el rubio estaba diciendo que sin aquella estúpida coneja, ¿no era capaz de vivir?-ella siempre es honesta con su sentimientos- continuo el de ojos esmeralda-ella es deslumbrante para mí- el pelinegro sintió ganas de llorar, no podía ser posible, no podía estar escuchando una declaración de amor sincera por parte de la persona más importante para él- aunque a veces me hace sentir amargo- era cierto, aquella personalidad tan demoledora de la chica lo dejaba perturbado en ocasiones, debido a que el quería lograr poder ser de ese modo- ella es cálida- el del sombrero quería que se callara- no creo que alguien como yo pueda ser su caballero- el de ojos amarillos pensó que por favor se detuviera-pero..- Oz estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notaba las acciones, ni las lágrimas que estaban próximas a salir de su amigo-quiero permanecer a su lado hasta el final- Gill, en un acto desesperado, se cubrió los oídos en un intento de suprimir aquellas palabras de su mente, él, que le había jurado lealtad, fidelidad y el nunca abandonarlo al rubio, estaba siendo desplazado por una chica que jamás llegaría al nivel de su amo-es por eso que yo quiero encontrarla-

Después de esas palabras, Oz encontró a Alice, Jack sonrió y lo envió con ella en la misma luz que había llegado, el menor todavía no aclaraba del todo sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro que jamás dejaría sola a la coneja.

Gilbert se acercó al Vessalius exigiéndole saber el paradero del rubio, no creía que lo hubiera dejado ir solo, Jack le indico que era por su herida y el hecho que no podía moverse libremente en esa dimensión tan distorsionada, el que no los enviara juntos, pero el peligro estaba preocupado, todavía se encontraban en territorios del gato, él podría ir búsqueda de su amo, pero el Vessalius mayor le dijo que eso no iba a ser posible ya que el minino estaba ocupado con alguien más, el pelinegro lo observo extrañado.

-tú no sabes ¿Por qué el gato Cheshire no mato a Break en cuanto lo vio?-


	5. aviso

Hola, soy la autora del fanfic, no se si alguien realmente esta leyendo esto. Me decepcione (bastante) el que la historia no tuviera muchas visitas, mucho menos comentarios, supongo que el motivo puede ser tres opciones A) escribo de la patada B) no les gusta la historia C) es un anime que dejo de ser popular hace tiempo. Por lo que, a pesar de ya tener dos capitulos listos (los cuales no publiqué), he decidido cancelar este fanfic, pero es una situación abierta a discución, si alguien realmente te gusto lo que escribí, por favor no dudes en dejarme un comentario y continuare subiendo los textos. Si solo estoy escribiendo a la nada, pues no le veo caso el seguir escribiendo. Adios o nos vemos, como sea.


End file.
